


Between Battles

by lavendersblossoming



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Between Seasons 2 and 3, Breeding Kink, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Mating Press, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersblossoming/pseuds/lavendersblossoming
Summary: Trevor and Sypha stop at an inn.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Kudos: 73





	Between Battles

Five days of nonstop wagon travel lead the heroes to an inn for the first time. Trevor handed over the gold and was given a room key, and the two went upstairs.

“I’m sick of sleeping in that damn wagon,” he muttered, shedding his clothing. “It smells like piss.”

“No, I think that’s just you,” Sypha laughed. She took off her cloak, leaving her in only her underwear and a tight band around her chest. She sat on the bed and turned to Trevor, who had only his socks and britches on. A smirk spread across her face.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Trevor asked, rubbing his chin stubble. He averted his gaze from her out of respect.

The woman got up and stroked his chest with her hand. “You have so many scars,” she mused. “There must be a story for each of these.” She planted a kiss on one of them, causing him to shiver. “I’d like to hear them.”

“Are we really doing this?” Trevor muttered, moving his hands to her sides. He played with the linen band, finding the buttons on the back.

“I’ve never done it before,” Sypha replied. “If it were to be with anyone, I’d like it to be with you.” Her hands moved down to his lower back as she played with his waistband, tugging it down.

“I’ve spent the night with women before. I’ll guide you,” Trevor promised. He fiddled with the buttons, undoing them slowly as he kissed Sypha's neck. “Tell me if anything goes too far.”

“You’ll get an icicle up your ass first,” the Speaker giggled. She helped him roll his underwear off as he threw her bra to the side, then pulled back.

Trevor sat Sypha down on the bed and moved to her chest, pressing his lips to her collarbone and then down to her breasts. She wrapped her arms around his head, playing with his hair as he rolled his tongue against her rosebud of a nipple, making slow, melodic movements. His fingers went to her underwear as he pulled it down slowly, moving his head to the other breast. Sypha let out a sharp moan as Trevor gave an experimental bite.

“Oh fuck, Treffy,” she inhaled, holding him closer. She kissed his head all over and kicked her underwear off. She wrapped her legs around his midsection, feeling his member brush up against her.

Trevor moved his head down, trailing kisses along Sypha’s belly, and brushed his stubble against her thighs as he moved an arm. He spread her legs, then rubbed at the crest of her womanhood to coax her pearl out.

“What are you doing?” Sypha breathed.

“I’m going to make you scream,” Trevor winked. He stuck his tongue out and licked at her clit. The woman gasped and hitched her legs around his head, drawing him closer. He rolled his tongue up and down as he used his left hand to probe at her lower lips.

His rhythmic movements lead to Sypha rocking into him. His beard tickled her as her breathing quickened. Adrenaline flooded her system as she pulled on Trevor’s hair, bringing him closer, closer, as he circled her pearl with his tongue. She bucked into him and he responded in turn with a little nip to her pearl. She threw her head back as she gasped. Her entire body pulsed with pleasure as she clamped her legs around him.

Trevor stood up, wiping his face as he watched Sypha’s chest rise and fall. She was coming down from her high, leaving her legs spread. He kissed her neck and whispered in desperation “I can’t wait to get you pregnant.”

“What?”

Trevor pulled back, blushing. “N-Nothing.”

“No, you said something!” Sypha teased. “You can’t wait to do  _ what?” _

“I… am very attracted to the idea of impregnating a woman,” Trevor admitted. “The last woman I slept with, she kicked me out when I admitted it. So, here I am, admitting my degeneracy.”

“I wouldn’t mind carrying your child,” Sypha smirked. She pulled him close and kissed him on the lips.

“Are you serious?” Trevor asked.

She winked and gave him a few more kisses. “You tell me.”

He laughed and held her legs up, putting her ankles on his shoulders. He bent down, brushing his member against her entrance. “Just take deep breaths,” he said. “It might hurt at first. Relax your body, and tell me if you want me to stop. Are you ready?”

“Put it in, Treffy,” Sypha begged. She winced as she felt the head poke at her entrance, and braced herself as it fit inside.  _ “Oh god!”  _ Sypha gasped. It was a bit of a tight fit, but she was so wet that it helped him slide in.

“You’re perfect,” Trevor mumbled, leaning in closer. He bent Sypha in half, pushing her thighs to her body. He rolled his hips against her, pushing in inch by inch. “You look so cute. Your face is all red, Sypha.”

The woman let out an exhale. “You’re teasing me, Belmont,” she huffed. “You’re going easy on me.”

Trevor moved to take her hands, pinning them beside her head. He leaned in and gave her a kiss as he pushed all the way inside. “You’re going to look so hot, carrying the next generation of Belmonts,” he moaned, picking up the pace. “Wouldn’t you like that, all filled up?”

“O-Oh, Trevor…” Sypha’s tongue lolled out of her mouth as she succumbed to the feeling. “Please…!”

“Am I hurting you?” He asked, slowing down.

“Go faster!” Sypha begged. “I want to be full! I want to be the one to bear your children!”

Trevor squeezed Sypha’s hands, hammering into her. He watched her small breasts bounce back and forth and a smile spread across her face. He squeezed his eyes shut as his movements became more erratic. He was losing himself.

“Sypha… I’m coming,” he moaned. He pushed his entirety inside of her as he came. He paused for a moment after he finished. “Got to make sure it takes.” He pulled out after a moment, then grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom. He dabbed some water on it, then returned to Sypha, who was still panting and recuperating. Trevor held up her legs as he cleaned her.

“What are you doing?” Sypha asked.

Trevor picked her up and pulled back the covers, before laying her underneath. He sat down next to her and cuddled up to her nude form. “It’s what a proper man does after he makes love,” he said.

“So it wasn’t just mindless sex?” Sypha asked. She put her hand on his cheek, playing with his hair.

“You’re my friend, Sypha. It’s more than mindless sex,” Trevor replied. “I’m enjoying my time with you.”

The Speaker smiled and leaned in, giving him a kiss. “I am as well. Thank you for your thoughtfulness, Treffy.” She laughed as a wide smile spread across his face. “You love that nickname.”

“I do not,” Trevor lied.

“Yes you do! Admit it!”

“Alright, I do like it.”


End file.
